Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-280194 discloses a vehicle including an instrument panel provided to extend from a steering wheel in front of a driver's seat to a central portion in a vehicle width direction, and a center console provided to extend from a part between the driver's seat and a passenger's seat to a lower end portion of the instrument panel in a front-rear direction of the vehicle. In the vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-280194, an image display portion is provided, in a central portion of the instrument panel in the vehicle width direction, in a region at generally the same level of a position of an upper end of the steering wheel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-180041 discloses a technique of controlling display of a display portion by presuming an optical flow based on a front scenery image captured by an outside camera and setting an additive-display-line according to the optical flow. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-180041, adoption of the above configuration allows a driver to recognize an additive-display-line taking an optical flow into consideration, so that the driver's attention can be attracted to the display portion easily.
However, the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-280194 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-180041 still have room for further improvement in terms of relief of driver's fatigue and designability of a vehicle compartment. In other words, although it is crucial to create spaciousness of a vehicle compartment in terms of relief of driver's fatigue and designability of a vehicle compartment, the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-280194 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-180041 have room for improvement in this respect.